User talk:Supahbadmarine
Archives Archive 1 its is possible that my Eternal Guard Regiment contains a lot of units of the 8th Cadian because on the opening scene on the game Dawn of war 2 retribution. gabriel angelos said that the hammer of the emperor, the imperial guard was send to sub sector aurelia to secure her and protect her. this means 8th Cadians, Xeno bane Guards and the 85th regiment [ Aurelia sub sector own imperial guard regiment ] was send before the Lord General Castellan came with his loyal, royal Guards " For the glory of the Imperium charge " Kasrkin Veteran / don't know the time / 10, 12, 2011 not all 8th Cadians but only a portion of it, i call them by regimental name because i have a same level of respect to these regiments as to any Space Marine Chapter and i am not finished with my article Kasrkin Veteran / still forgot the time / 10, 12, 2011 i didn't know that Kasrkin Veteran can a bond of Regiments and Marines turn into Chapter Kasrkin Veteran / 14:14 / 10, 12, 2011 Sorry Supa I haven't heard from him in a while. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, got stuck with tutoring and studying for a while, but I'm relatively freed up now. I saw your previous message, and that's fine, as long as the commander stays under 45 years old. The troop type sounds like it would have new technology, so try to have that be integrated with the exoskeleton. Totalimmortal 16:57, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha no you're not being ignored, I'm just busy sorry Totalimmortal 16:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) in anwser to your question on The Third Riech: mekantruppen Better living better laws a leader who listens regular troops and citizens large, established state no chaos SS hunts chaos and are not just musclemen etc. plus remember Stein inherited this and decided to only change a few things, while the dark riech has gone total chaos. if they have servitors, xeno weapons, living saints and s on then why shouldn't they have mechanically preserved/pert-resurected soldiers? Hey, I was planning on making three Xai'athi Chais gods who were also minor gods in the Warp. They were Syansa, the God of Science, born in M7 as the Xai'athi who were the innovators at the time, began to in a way, worship their genius, and Syansa came into being after a series scientific breakthroughs by his patron race. The second was Amanis, the God of Arrogence and Superiority, who was born in M15, shortly after the first Xai'athi were discovered. The Xai'athi felt themselves the greatest race in the galaxy, and these thoughts and feelings grew to an intolerable point were Amanis' birth led to the creation of the Najisi Warp Rift in Solaris. Finally there is Hatia, the Godess of Guilt and Mourning, who born in M27, at the height of the Tribulation Era. The Xai'athi began to reflect on their actions that lead to their suffering, and many of them began to commit suicide. As millions upon millions of Xai'athi took their lives, their souls and feelings amassed into a single Warp being that became Hatia. Cal said I should speak to you about the Chaos Gods, so this is my request to you if I should make them. I've been reading up and down the DakkaDakka forums regarding the creation and powers of Minor Gods, and so far, things seem favorable. Vivaporius 17:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Where to start? SO I guess we must... #Show the difference between a Alternate timeline and a Alternate heresy. #Avoid mary-sue endings. All legions loyal, every one happy la la la -BLAM! #No killing Chaos gods. #Show most obvious things to change. #Warn of less noticable things to change. What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:08, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It was the first AT on this site, ever. You can expect that people would get excited and have fun with it. As for your point, yes I agree: No leaving out Chaos. Lets list other things that AT-ers will have to pay attention to. Who is the Warmaster and etc. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) How to make an Alternate-Timline Prototype Just a outline of things to add. #Thou shall show the difference between a Alternate timeline and a Alternate Heresy. #Thou shall avoid mary-sue endings. Ex. all legions loyal, every one happy la la la -BLAM! #Thou shall not kill Chaos gods. #Thou shall point out the most obvious things that will change. #Thou shall warn the writer of less noticable things that will change. #Thou shall not leave out Chaos from the AT. #Thou must have a REASONABLE amount of primarch/legions/Chapters fall to chaos or go renegade. #Thou shall not have utopian civilizations -perfect paradises run by democracy is not fun, this is 40k. #Thou must explain major changes in character. Ex. Dornian Heresy, Angon = calm, controlled, noble...WTF!!! #Thou shall not warp 40k out of character. #Thou must have fun or it is pointless. So I guess we just make the page then? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) heh, is Space Marine that fun? So is all that is left naking the actual page? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo Supa!!! Check itout. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:45, October 26, 2011 (UTC) pls could u check my Eternal Seekers chapter if my reasons are right Kasrkin Veteran / 22:31 / 10, 26, 2011 you asked the differance between the third riech survivors and the Steel Empire, i'm filling it in with bullet-points sorry, force of habit. i meant if they allow humans to be lobotomised to replace robots (more than that, make it a LAW) and they accept people coming back fro mthe dead and all that why not make the last bit happen? Hey, could you review the Amara page for me? I'd like to know what you think of it so far. Vivaporius 17:32, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Absolutely. I'll see what I can do. Vivaporius 22:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I forgot to ask. What type of crusader are you looking for? Sci-fi, fantasy (odd I know), or just medieval? Vivaporius 23:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll start looking. Vivaporius 23:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this picture? I thought considering the Imperial culture, this might be suitable. Vivaporius 23:23, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Good to know. If you need me to find a better one, I'll see what I can do. Vivaporius 23:28, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I think it is contradicting the Canon to have a named regiment leave the Crusade (in the same way it is contradicting the canon to say that the Mantis Warriors just abandoned their penitance crusade), although as you said it is perfectly reasonable for another unspecified regiment leave to join the Eternal Seekers. Does that clarify it for you? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:32, October 27, 2011 (UTC) maybe make it a secret then, like never removign their masks, creating false stories, or having later versions as upgraded, not undead? so sorry for not responding quickly , if u play Retribution latest of Dawn of War 2 faction of Space Marines or Imperial Guard on mission 2 u will fight traitor imperial guard units with parts of chaos forces. On my experience yes ! the Xeno bane Regiment was in fact their. For other informations = I first discovered W40k from game and the rest from the site Lexicanum and wiki w40k , just so u know i changed their enemy on the Eternal Seeker's First Crusade to Wyvern Guard ( my next article after Burning Claws ) . Kasrkinveteran / 12:18 / 10, 28, 2011 U CAN DELETE a page... how can u delete a page ? Kaskrin Veteran / 12:48 / 10 28 2011 MS Can u help me on my Arcane Phantoms Chapter . i have an idea for the Beginning but no ideas on the ending part Kasrkin Veteran / 23:02 / 10, 28, 2011 Okay. As requested, I'll begin working the Anatomy section. Sorry, but that section hasn't been changed in months. I'm lazy, and I just don't have the energy to look to that article again, and stomach the work I'll have to put into again. Don't worry, in time it'll be readable. Vivaporius 15:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes. The average Xai'athi is still able to sustain lasgun wounds and walk it off, but it still hurts (and can still kill). As for bolted rounds, it's been fleshed out in tue nanite section that they can only stand it for a brief second, but need to flee to survive. A bolter is still a bolter. Vivaporius 15:51, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I agree with your statement on reproduction, but it's is different across the board for each breed. As for the Eldar and xenocide, when they first meet the Xai'athi they tried. Caria betrayed them, and those who remained loyal to her survived. Throughout Xai'athi history, the Eldar had always been breathing down their necks, but never took any action against as they didn't see them being worth the effort. Only when they discovered what happened on Epsilon Eridani did they become openly hostile toward them. The Eldar were content with keeping their thumb on the Xai'athi during the Stabilzaton Era, but when a Vashti took over (soulless and all), the Eldar demanded she leave power. That Kaizari fought back, with the Vashti's anti-psyker weaponry, the Xai'athi defeated the Eldar. The Eldar killed the Kaizari as retailiatio , and kept their distance until the Great Eldar Slave Rebellion, when a massive craftworld freed the entire Eldar slave population. The Xai'athi managed to win, and that has been the last major Eldar conflict since. Since then, it has been the Xai'athi on the offensive, seeking out and either enslaving or out right killing any Eldar they find. The two have a long, long history together, and the two have seen each other as traditional enemies. Check out the Kaizari article if you want more infomation about it, because I'm getting tired of typing this wall here. But my original point was that the Eldar have tried numerous times, but an outstanding amount of luck saved the Xai'athi time and time again. This time it is the Xai'athi attempting to commet xenocide, and in their opinion, for good reason. Vivaporius 16:52, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey, supah, if i read your 'too many loyalists' article right, you'd allow my traitor loyalists idea if i only HINTED at their origins? P.S i take it that means no direct mention for Garviel Loken or any of the others, huh? Well yes, you would expect that to be the case, but as the Eldar who were forced to live with the Xai'athi because of the lack of transportation, they grew to love their new neighbors. The Eldar in Solaris and those of their empire had nothing in common. The Federatiob Eldar owned Eldar slaves, had government jobs, and some were apart of the Bureau of Xeno Affairs, the equivalent of the CIA, assassinating Xeno terrorists, sympathizers, and Xeno officials outside of Solaris. As far they were concerned, they were Xai'athi. They fought against the Army of the Freedmen during the slave rebellion, and helped kill fellow Eldar during the attacks of craftworlds passings through Solaris. These Eldar were considered more patriotic than Xai'athi citizens. These Eldar have no loyalty toward the Eldar species, and wish to see Solaris become the dominate power of the galaxy. If I've gone off the point, forgive me, I tend to do that often. So, the hatred between the Xai'athi and the Eldar is far more complex than it appears. Vivaporius 20:28, October 28, 2011 (UTC) perhaps a loyalist group with profound changes? like the Alpha legion remnant being headed up by scouts (i know it's crazy but i'll work out the kinks later), so they have more scouts than full marines because of a lack of black carapce, hence they becoem like an undercover SWAT team? and what if (god forbid) i actually wrote cleanly, cause i know a lot of people don't like my tardiness? (fast writer and seriously hard to check over it when word won't even work right these days) I don't know what ET is. Vivaporius 20:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) i was actually gonna talk to you about that. i've been browsing round lately and i can;t help but notice a plathora of officialy chapters with their backstory well...nonexistant. would i get flamed if I tried writting my version of some of them? i wouldn't blame anyone for the time, after all the minute i wrote those articles on The Legions Of Evermore, every oen after that until the final deletion was just plain stubborness. the only real reason i thought of doing it was because each chapter is unique, so when they die you're left with a massive loss to culture as well as battle style. i thought i could remedy that for the legions with my own take on them, but i never thought there'd be so many others, and i severly dislike Alt. realities, even good ones like the DAT timeline. Kinda thought so. Thought you were referring to something else. Anyway, the Xai'athi outnumbered the Eldar who arrived on their homeworld by the millions. Fighting the Xai'athi wasn't an idea so the Eldar simply decided to steer events in a way that the Xai'athi destroyed themselves. When Binadamu and Caria first met, Caria made Binadamu aware of the Eldar's plans, allowing to kill the plotters. The survivors didn't want to waste away in the radioactive lands of Epsilon Eridani, and joined the Xai'athi in what was a rather tense relationship. The Eldar Empire had no idea want happened to the Eldar and Xai'athi and didn't care either. When Solaris began expanding the Eldar Empire paid no heed to it, and only when first contact was made did they actually become interested in their development. The Eldar tormented the Xai'athi, but didn't destroy them. Only when the Xai'athi revealed their anti-psyker stash did they become determined to destroy them. However, all plans to do so were dashed when Kaizari Kyofu destroyed the Webway network in Solaris, preentivg Eldar troops from getting to Solaris. The Eldar would be forced to send their armies from the galactic north to the galactic south, toward an enemy that now had weapons that could turn the war in their favor. The Eldar thus took up a subtle role in attempting the destroy the Xai'athi, but those plans were ruined by the Fall. All plans to destroy Solaris wee abandoned in the attempt to preserve their species. The Eldar cannot openly challenge Solaris like they can with the Imperium. Their just to powerful. And unlike the Imperium, the Xai'athi know how the Eldar think. They Eldar didn't care about how the Xai'athi operated, but when they began to learn about their actions and intents toward the Eldar race, did they attempt to do something about them. They took to long, and when they were ready to strike, the Fall ruined everything. Vivaporius 20:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry. In my rant left out the fact that the Xai'athi can choose to use that gene. I keep forgetting that not everyone knows what I'm trying to say (mommy was right :D!). The genetic story between the Eldar and Xai'athi goes deeper, but that is for another time. Vivaporius 21:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) In my rant, I forgot to state that the Xai'athi can choose to use that gene at will. There would thus be Eldar in Solaris, but not enough to challenge the rule of the Xai'athi. I keep forgetting that not everyone understands what I'm trying to say (it would thus appear that my mother was correct). Vivaporius 21:10, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm suffering from writer's block, and you seem to read my stuff from time to time. What do you think I should expand on? Vivaporius 20:22, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Your right. In my mind, I believe that to much detail may bore the readers, so I tend not not to go into detail. I was planning a list of Federatiom a list of the major ones already. Finally, what do you do mean make a Batman character? Excuse ignorance. Vivaporius 02:38, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought of making someone like that. It was your average Xai'athi who joined the Kijeshi, and ends up fighting against the Necrons and Tyranids. I having given him a name yet, but his action save a sector of Solaris. Vivaporius 03:24, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Supah, could you check out the talk page of The Amara please. Viva is trying to claim that the Amara are completely Immortal (and invincible to boot) despite the fact that no such Canon (Non-Warp) being exists which is totally immortal. I feel that a a creature that cannot be killed through any means (being hurled backwards through time to dissentigrate by a C'tan Shard or even being hit by a Vortex Weapon) just isn't within the spirit of the 40k setting and probably breaks the Canon. Viva claims that Vortex weapons, which would expose the physical body and soul to raw warp energy, would not kill an Amara outright as their soul can somehow be saved from the warp and their siblings can reform them. However, such power like that (within the Canon) is limited to none other than the Chaos Gods. And given that the raw warp is outwith the domain of the Stamnis (or whatever Viva calls the domain of his Canon bending Gods) the soul of the Amara killed by a Vortex weapon would go to one of the Chaos Gods? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 12:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay. So I'd to know how the nanite stuff is too much (and keep in mind what I told you yesterday, I'm lazy). Vivaporius 15:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I don't need to, because their codex states that they abhor pulling their dead out of their slumber, meaning that they can bring their dead back to life. One craftworld does it after Tyranids killed most of the population. Vivaporius 05:21, October 31, 2011 (UTC) There is no information on what Eldar did with dead if they did die, but considering that they were far more advanced than the current Eldar, and the Eldar themselves are effictively immortal already, I'm pretty sure they could cheat death. As for the Xai'athi's view of life, I'll decide that. The process of revival is hyper-expensive. Kaizari Gaiko-kan lost his son to the Eldar, and couldn't afford to bring him back to life. The Xai'athi have technology, it just to expensive to use. Vivaporius 05:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) You didn't considered the fact there is no evidence to support your claims, plus, some probably succeeded, but were probably killed during the Fall. Additionally, as I've already pointed out, the Eldar are already genetically immortal, can revive their dead through the use of their necromancy (Craftworld Iyanden does it al the stinkin time), and the Dark Eldar do like it's second nature. They have to resurrect those who died during the raids within a few days (which is try to have their raids last no mire than a day), and one Dark Eldar character enjoys the feeling of death to the point were he's been resurrected countless times. The Xai'athi have the ability and the technology, and I've already put limits on it. It similar to how a previously invented technology just came out (like cellphones or laptops), and only the fabulously wealthy (the Xai'athi in the Core Worlds), can afford the technology, similar to the psyker filters and the other mystical technology they have. The Amara use it on a larger scale of course, as do the Xai'athi, but it's near immpossible for a Xai'athi anywhere else in Solaris (70% of the Federation), to get revived. It isn't perfect, which is why only the hyper-rich Xai'athi can use it. Vivaporius 14:27, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Supah, I think we may have a problem with Thegreatbeing again. He's been very active recently, but he's also be flooding the wiki with half-paragraph long articles. And no, I'm not talking a paragraph and half long, I'm talking half a paragraph long articles. Vivaporius 20:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supa. Adding to what Viva said, 14 half-paragraph long pages in the last hour. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:29, November 5, 2011 (UTC) And he's making more. Vivaporius 20:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Bad tell the greatbeing to stop, I'm quite sure he'll never get these articles written. He's obviously just trying to look like a good contributor or stop people from using ides he will want to use in the future. Imposter101 20:49, November 5, 2011 (UTC) sorry supah. i'm in the middle of exams right now, and heaven knows i do best what i shoudln't do when revising, ie thinking up loads of new 40K ideas. i'm just getting them out my head right now, but i swear i'll finish up either this week or thursday next week when the exams are done. Hey Supah, could you check the Hatia article and tell what you think? Vivaporius 21:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supah, are there any Chaos Gods of Death floating around? Vivaporius 21:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. Thanks. Vivaporius 22:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yes, Sorry for the slow response and Thanks for the Advice :] Kasrkin Veteran / 19:30 / 11, 07, 2011 I'm typing my equalling long response right now. Vivaporius 02:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) That was the plan. It's all done. Vivaporius 03:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Great, looking forward to the discussion. Vivaporius 03:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yo Supa! Hey i was wondering, recently I have begun some serious reconstruction on my Lords of Midnight page. The aim was to make them less human and more like something in the dark. What do you think so far? Any opinions? Mind you its still underconstruction. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 06:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Any suggestions? Pros and Cons? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 23:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I like it! They go off crusading and all contact it lost. Later they remerge as the nightmarish grim reapers that they are. Thank you! Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:55, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Yo Supa! Hey man what happened to the Empire of Many? I was really looking forward to that. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 05:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Seeing as Jackal_Hyena already had a Tzeentchian CSM army (in which I own every Daemon Model), I have decided to branch out into a Chaos Daemons army, with possible Slaaneshi (or... as blasphemous as it sounds, Khornate) allies and I'm struggling to come up with a name for them. I was reading the HH books and saw that the Luna Wolves had a Mournival, so I thought a corruption of the name would be nice, such as Murderval. So, I google it (as I do with every name before I create an article) and it turns out blasted GW went and named a Daemonic Conclave thing the Murderval. The thing is I have a nice idea for the fluff behind them, and the only stumbling block is the damn name. (Sorry for the rant Supah :-/) Any thoughts? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, they are an assortment of Daemon's currently led by a Lord of Change. They have also won the favour of a few Daemon Princes (of varying allegiances) and are largely Tzeentch focuse (I'll be thematically tying the army together with a blue skin, although colours of any non-Tzeentchian warp manifestations will be displayed as well on their respective models). The general idea is that they go around doing what Daemons do best; causing Chaos and mayhem! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 22:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a perfect name! Thanks Supah. :D A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 23:03, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that little tidbit. Hopefully I'll be able to do Zeke justice, in the same way that you portrayed my characters so well (especially Alicia). Night Supah, cya tomorrow. :) A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 02:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) hey Supah, could you check out the Regions of Solaris section on the Federation article? I'd like to know what you think of it so far. Vivaporius 18:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supa. I am trying to think of a name for Alpharius' Empire. As I have said before it is a massive fleet of ships. So i've juggling around names like the Itum (latin for moving) Fleet, Itum Republic, and others. Can you help? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 22:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Colchis Order Hi. Can you help me?Only I updted an article, but accidently renamed it on another tabs, createing a copy. The un-updated (but renamed) one needs to be deleted. Can you do that for me? Heres the link cheers Dog of War 20:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the latest additions to Chapter 5? I have left it for you to write the casual part of the Zeke/Drasus storyline, as they rest in preperations for climbing upwards within the Hive City. Also, Primarch said he will be writting a bit about Coraks and Grim fighting, which will be included in this chapter. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Supah! Once Primarch has added his section (which he is working on right now), then you can start work on the lighthearted "rest" section (but remember to keep some tension, and of course, the fear that they have of being found by Syrath/his forces). A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 17:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I was a bit worried how it would turn out. It still has a long way to go. I was thinking that A/O would be found and taken in by pirates, hence the whole fleet thing. Opinions, as for the star wars thing, sure i'll check it out! :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:40, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supah, I was interested in getting you opinion of the Vashti. I added a section detailing the rivalry between Binadamu and his half-brother, Dieujuste. Vivaporius 02:37, November 14, 2011 (UTC) That's what I'm trying to go for. I always wanted a war to spring up between the Awali and the Vashti in the names of the Mtawala and Suzerain, and I finally found a reason for one. In any case, that's the angle I was looking for. Nice to know. Thanks! Vivaporius 02:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I wanted you to know that I've been implementing some of your suggestions. The Nodedrives is now used exclusively by the Xai. The abilities of the Xai'athi lowered considerably, and the gestation period is now four months and not three (six at most). The usage of nanites has been left as a vague spot, so the Xai'athi don't sound overpowered as believed when reading it (hopefully). All connections to any Xai'athi gods has been removed (all mentions of the gods is gone). I'm still going through the articles, and hopefully, they'll been a little to earth. Vivaporius 02:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) That's the plan. Vivaporius 03:28, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supa, I was thinking about making a Mortarion Empire for EoM. Mort. believed that humans should live without tyranny and live through inner strength. What kind of Empire/goverment to you think he'd have. For some very strange reason I think, some form of democracy. O_o Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about doing that with Jericho Terrius, actually. Go for it! Totalimmortal 20:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supah, I have this really cool idea for a group project if you want to check it out/contribute to it. Totalimmortal 03:14, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Supah can I put the Empire of Decay on the Empire of many page please? Cheers, 17:00, November 19, 2011 (UTC)Dog of War Hey Supa, I have a problem with the Bellator Empire. Im trying to think of a way Angron could survive being surrounded. What do you think if Angron was surrounded but the Eternity Guide came in and saved by by devastating the enemy. But of course he immediately vanishes afterwards. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:26, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I had plans for that to happen. EG agents sabotage the enemy at key points. Angron wins, gathers recruits, frees more gladiators, ALOT more. And eventually over time conquers the planet. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 20:51, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Supa, its me again. Me and Viva have been talking and we have a pair of proposals from DAT in order keep it fresh without abandoning its canon counterpart. I'd really appreciate your input. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Vivaporius 23:07, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Suprise me. I gotta see how this ends. Vivaporius 23:16, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well im thinking of calling the conservative Tau the Neo Tau Empire. But im wondering about the other guys. Thoughts? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) i feel like in Crossing Path where you stopped at Edward's group maybe runs into Zeke's group after helping them fend off a wave of chaos cultist. Primarch11 21:59, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ok what did you have in mind? Primarch11 22:28, November 21, 2011 (UTC) good idea, ill get started. also happy thanksgiving. :) Primarch11 21:29, November 22, 2011 (UTC) i know, let me know when you are. Also give me some suggestions about when Edward runs into Zeke's group. We should probably let Cal know. Also off topic, have you heard from Tom? Primarch11 21:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Not sure if I should laugh or find that sad :/ I'll wait then. Bladiumdragon 16:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Thought I'd let you know, it wasn't the pictures on the wiki (she doesn't care what goes on here), it was the "stash" of pictures I had elsewhere. Those pictures. <.< Vivaporius 17:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supa, I was wondering. What do you think of EoM so far? Does it meet your specifications? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:03, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I came across this article just now. What shall we do with it? cheers Dog of War 14:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I wanted to apolegize for the argument this morning. I love the Eldar. I like their fluff, their concept, and overall design. In facn, I wanted to build an Eldar army, but their stuff is too expensive. Personally, when I just find it hard to believe their doing everything in their power to survive. In any case, I didn't mean to get you angry, and hope that the issue is resolved. Vivaporius 18:10, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Likewise. And don't about it. People like you keep the quality in check, which is why your an administrator. :D Vivaporius 18:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supa. You have more reason to calm down sooner. Viva really has his heart set on defending his articles so I thought I should talk to him first. And im sure this thing will blow over, I think it already has. Besides, there is no use in getting angry at computer screen eh? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 19:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Supa! Hey i've been making alot changes to the Tau Resurgence. And I made a suggestion on the DAT talk-page. Can you check those out? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 04:23, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I was worried about how I would right the first war, so go ahead. Vivaporius 21:01, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing. Looking forward to your work. Vivaporius 21:27, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Sure, use whoever you like from them! A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:52, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Supa! I've made alot of changes to the Tau Resurgence. And I made a suggestion on the DAT talk-page. Can you check those out please? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, since I began reworking the Xai'athi, I wanted to know what you think of the changes so far? Vivaporius 17:58, November 29, 2011 (UTC) So, should I just go ahead and add the Retaking Ultramar to the timeline? Oh and I left a few new comments on DAT talk page. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:59, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Yup. As far as the Binadamu, Idrissa, and Solaris articles are concerned, what do you think of them? Vivaporius 04:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...for your curtisity, I thought I'd let you know about the Waganga Caste of the Awali. What do they do? Their doctors. Which means? The Awali still suffer from disease. But the Xai'athi won't suffer from non-Nurglish disease. I HAVE SPOKEN. That is all. And while I still have your attention, could I get your critque on the Nokemono? Vivaporius 21:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I was looking through the info on the Eldar when I found that next to accidents, disease was the only thing they die from. So...yeah. Anyway, the Xai'athi won't be immune to Nurglish ailments. Regular ones they can handle, but I'm not gonna say a word about supernatural ones. Vivaporius 21:43, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks for all that info bro. I just requested DirgOfCerberus111 to be my ally, he accepted except that the alliance doesn't show up on my profile, what up with that? Hey you dont mind if you and I become allies right? Ivanjoe123 19:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Hello Supa! Hey I was thinking. Trulyrandom thinks that maybe commander Puretide could be part of the Tau Resurgence. I was thinking he could be their leader (starting, middle, second to current, or latest). What do you think? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:16, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Then I'll get to it. Though Farsight been around for 300 years plus or minus by some unspoken means. :D Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 21:22, December 7, 2011 (UTC)